mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess Memoirs
The Jess Memoirs has become a term to describe many of his long philosophical talks or paragraphs. Though extraverted at times while he discusses these things he is very calm and collected. His insight into the complex phycology of the game tends to either intrigue or make his opponents weary of him. Jesse's Recount of The MEC Saga Message from MEC Wikia Admin Adam Daniel (aka Adam the Nerd, aka Gaming with Adam) Here is a recent Jess Memoir, and I haven't exactly decided what I'm gonna do with it. Maybe I'll split it up into the appropriate pages, but here's the memoir. "It was when I first joined. It was during the Gabe vs Gathers season. When I first entered MEC I observed for a little bit until I decided to campaign for Gabe Fly as he was a constitutionalist and the underdog at the time. I completed an interview with him and was appointed as secretary of education but I slowly climbed the ladder. Back then we never had rallies or video ads. And it was a rarity to have posters. So that's what I did. I advertised and got voters excited. Slowly but surely we were started winning in the polls That was when I first met Ethan. He was a low-level supporter of the Gathers campaign at the time. It is almost prophetic as the first thing that happened between us was him attacking me. MEC was a pretty small community at the time so the quality of members was high and hence there was a distaste for mudslinging and Jon called him off promptly. Meanwhile, in the elections, there was an increasing trend in alt accounts on both sides. And that when Jon and I met. We messaged each other cause everyone was pointing fingers at each other’s side. Especially Gabe’s as there were more alts voting on his side at the time. Our campaigns met and Jon and I ended up becoming good friends We talked and we all agreed to move to strawpoll to stop alts. Then one-day Norwegian guy suggested using VPNs as a way to counter this (for the life of me I can’t spell the guy's name so I’m just going to refer to him as Norwegian guy) And all of a sudden Jon had 70+ voted (Which was a lot back then) It, in the end, became a VPN war between me, Ethan (or at least that’s what the ip traced back to) and a Norwegian guy. The Norwegian guy and Ethan were voting for Jon and I canceled out their votes in return. Of course, after there being 90+ votes we realized we couldn’t trust the polls so we had a recount via Google plus and we manually removed alts via Japheth Hilton (the mod at the time) Though by small margins we won. However, after the election was closed Ethan brought in his friends to vote and then called it rigged when we refused to count the votes again. (Whether it was an actual law or not most people enforced the rule that you'd have to be there for at least 2 weeks to vote in the election) From then on the Jonathan v Fly Election has been the most contested race in MEC History. I know someone is already commenting telling me that it was rigged again. As for the Norwegian guy…. He left town and was later banned guy yells at him to get back to the story Anyhow the last President was Japheth Hilton. He was also a mod. He was the first or second recognized president of MEC ever elected I believe. Taft, the owner was inactive at the time so Japheth was essentially the owner. There was a (wrongly) held belief by both parties (including mine) believed that President got mod (Supposedly this wasn't the case the either but Taft made it official that this wasn't the case later on after the mod council was reestablished) There was an old mod council that consisted of Taft's friends…. And Japheth was the only member left. Of course, nobody knew this. Either way. Fly and I disliked the fact that you could only run for President and not Senate or House. We felt like it was more of an elected dictatorship. So we proposed making a Congress and so the first MEC Congress was born. Tension arose as Japheth refused to give the incoming president mod. So naturally, everyone rebelled. We used the Senate to do it diplomatically at first but Japheth refused, claiming sovereignty over the Senate as a “mod council member” (the idea of the mod council was foreign to most of us at the time) And hence the great rebellion occurred. In a week or two, I contacted the owner hoping he would bring us justice. I was wrong. Taft took the side of his friend, Japheth. And Japheth even went on to say that Taft should just be the dictator. Taft was a little more democratic and simply wanted to keep the peace. But he made one grave error... He attempted to detach the Senate from the community. So Taft was labeled as the one who abolished the Senate and we all left the community to rot. Jon (aka Jonathan Gathers) and I promptly messaged each other on Google Hangouts and we had the same idea: Let's make a new community with democracy in mind! MEC+ was born. Ethan took the liberty of making a separate Senate and House community. (As Jon had mentioned it to him too and Ethan promptly took credit for Jon’s idea.) Though this went back and forth we eventually took control of the communities. And we had peace and prosperity in MEC+ for many months. I was VP and eventually senator. However, Ethan still held a grudge against me for winning with Fly. Even Fly admits that if I didn't campaign with him he would have lost. So Ethan began to spread lies about me to Jonathan. Slowly deteriorating our friendship, Jon was majority leader and I was VP he began to despise me. In some cases he was right but in many cases he was wrong. He thought I was corrupt for filling in as his VP when his VP ditched the day before election night. He thought it was a power grab. Our friendship eventually deteriorated to get point where he suggested impeachment... He failed However, after some complications, the roles were reversed and due to hypocrisy he did the same things but this time the Senate was less forgiving of him. Cruxana who was Chief of Staff at the time wanted revenge for Jon’s supposed manipulation and vice-versa. She convinced me to impeach him using both of our grievances with him. I still regret it. It’s a rollercoaster. We eventually became friends again But it was never as genuine as before or at least to Jon it wasn't. Peace returned once more And we were more wary of Ethan But then, annoyed by all that was happening decided to run against Taft in MEC which was on its last leg. Taft even said he would have deleted the community if it had been a week more We warned Ethan not too. But he saw power. He saw opportunity and he went for it. Everyone else followed him except me and Jon. Though I still speculate there weren’t following Ethan but Fly who was following him. Reluctantly we followed him hoping to bring his followers back. That never happened. He ran against Taft and should have lost but in hate for what Taft had done to all of us we forged votes by Ethan's orders. I eventually left but not before I won him the Republican nomination which secured his victory as it left Taft as a write in. (Ethan was a Democrat in reality) So it was Taft as a write in vs Ethan. We all saw how that went. Taft attempted to make democratic reforms by making the mod council elected and the President mod And he just climbed the ladder from there. I taught him what I knew in charisma and political deals and the power system, hoping to gain his favor but he turned it on me. Half the people who were against him were manipulated into helping him And he tried to destroy my reputation. He still does. After the corruption from the deals and wars between Ethan, me, Jon, and Cruxana the community became so toxic that Jon and Taft left as owners. Taft was about to delete it until Jon decided to give it to Ethan. They thought it would die out. But they were wrong. random guy interrupts Hold on but others are saying that you are manipulative one! Ethan points to what I did with Jon as evidence I admit I've done corrupt things but I have always done them for the good of the community Eventually I became tired of it all so I made an alt in hopes to escape my curse of Ethan following me. I told Nic who I trusted in hopes to go out in a bang. But he ratted me out to Ethan knowing I would just get sucked back in. He shared the password and Ethan got into my account. He took selective screenshots of my conversation with Caleb Caron. Telling him if I started winning I would dropout. The thing that annoys me is that I never did anything wrong. Alts aren't illegal. Voter fraud is. I never voted illegally with my alt but Ethan was just looking for an excuse to ban me. He saw me as a threat. I'm a veteran of 7 rebellions. And Jon and I have been the cause of the fall of at least there owners. Four if you include Japheth. Sometimes it makes me question if he can help it or if he psychologically is incapable of it. I used to just think Ethan was just power hungry. But even when I block him, he’d stock me. He went into a philosophy community just to join a chat I was in to trash me, he's graffitied my wiki page and protected it so that I couldn’t fix it. He censors this story and has rewritten history. But the truth always gets out. Whether you like it or not it always gets out. And it also repeats. Rumors spread of another rebellion. This one is quieter than the others however. History adapts to what threatens the truth. MEC+ is on the rise again. And maybe one day it will shine once again as a beacon of freedom. With or without me."